Aurora
by BellaCullen913
Summary: When the Volturi is defeated and Rensmee is worried that they will come back for her, Bella is visited b an old "friend". P.S. i know that in the books vampires can't cry, but that is just too darn bad!
1. Chapter 1

1. Normal

I lay there in his arms, so cold and comforting as I tried my best to sleep.

"Just close you eyes dear." He said in his warm velvet voice.

"But I can't, what if they come back for me? What if they find a reason, any reason at all to take my life? Then what will we do?" I asked worry filled my voice.

"Your mother and I will make sure you are safe with Jacob. If you ever have to we will make sure you get away." His voice cracked on that last word.

"Promise?" I asked with the utmost innocence in my voice.

"I promise." He said his voice now serious. "I would do anything to save you even if it means risking my own life."

"I love you daddy, forever." I told him with complete honesty.

"Forever." He agreed.

Then I dozed off to the melodic humming of the lullaby he wrote for my mother.

I could feel the sun warm on my skin; I knew it was the sun because the sun is the only thing that feels warm to me. Then at the one moment I felt normal the comforting yet slightly painful ice touched my skin, it was my mother, she lifted me up and held me in her arms.

"Good morning momma." I said in my sweetest voice.

"Good morning Nessie." She said with a bright smile on her face, "what do you want to do today?" she asked. "We can do whatever you want."

"Go to school!" I replied.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know you are not allowed to do that, and your begging isn't making it any easier for me to say no." She said in a stern voice.

"So say yes!" I said cheerfully.

"You know I can't do that Nessie." She said her voice harsh but still sounding so lovely. "I know this is hard for you and you want to be like any other kid but you're not, you're special Nessie, practically one of kind." She said it as if she were speaking to a mental patient who didn't understand, she spoke to me like I was that kind of special.

"Why can't I just be normal?" I cried. "Why can't I go to school, and have friends that are my own age? Why can't I go to the park to play? Why can't I be like everyone else? Why was I ever born?" tears streamed down my face as I struggled to free myself from her grasp.

"Look at me," she said as she forced my chocolate brown eyes to look at her now topaz colored eyes, "You were born because I wanted you when no one else did, because even when you broke my bones and almost killed me I wanted you, and I still do," she grabbed my locket and ran her pale thumb over the inscription, "because I wanted you more then my own life."

I didn't understand why but as she spoke tears ran down her face, and for some reason right then I felt a surge run through my body. Then I understood.

She let her shield cover me, and only me. She showed me how much she loves me. Slowly I lifted my hand to her cheek and lightly touched my warm finger tips to it. I showed her how much I love her.

She loosened her grasp on me and smiled slightly, her tears of pain became tears of joy as she basked in my thought. My thought that showed her how much I love her. My thought of her, daddy, and me in our meadow, in our piece of forever.

She was so absorbed in my thought that she didn't even hear me when I told her I was thirsty. She just stood there motionless with me in her arms. I tried to stay still so I wouldn't ruin the moment for her, the tears rolling down her cheeks was the only movement in the room.

I slowly moved my hand from her cheek and she was out of her daze.

"Let's got hunt!" she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and put me down on the floor.

Jacob was at our house seconds after the meltdown.

"Hey Nessie!" he called to me from the front door.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I ran for his arms.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me!" he said in a delighted voice.

"Hey Jake." Said my mom with an almost pained look on her face. I didn't understand how she could look so sad after seeing a sight so happy.

"Hey Bells," he replied "is everything okay? You look a little sad."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said he voice filled with regret.

"Well let's get going then! Where's Edward, isn't he coming?" He asked.

She didn't respond she didn't even look at him; she was as frozen as a statue again.

"Bella?" still no response.

"Bella if you don't answer me right now I'm going to have to take you to Carlisle!" he threatened.

"Huh?" she asked and we both sighed a sigh of relief.

"I said where is Edward? Isn't he coming with us?" Jacob asked again.

"Umm no, he had to do something with Carlisle." She responded. She was a little dazed, which was quite odd for a vampire. "Lets go!" she said, overly animated.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. Vampires didn't do that unless they were upset, or had a lot on their minds, but they can usually multitask in their minds. She must be upset, I concluded. I can try to ask her later tonight if everything is okay, that would be better, away from Jacob. She's always acted a little differently around Jacob and I can't figure out why.

We were walking out the front door when I spotted Aunt Alice just outside, running towards the house with a horror-struck look on her face. Now I knew something was wrong.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." She said urgently.

"Can't this wait Alice? Jake and I were just going to take Nessie to hunt." She said annoyed.

"This definitely can't wait Bella." She said panicky. "Jacob, you take Nessie hunting, Bella, I think you should come over to our place."

"Umm, okay." She said confused. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug, "Bye Nessie, I'll see you later sweetie."

"Bye mommy." I said, but they were already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA.

2. The Cycle

"Bye mommy." I heard Nessie call behind me as I ran through the forest.

We ran in silence to the oversized Cullen house. It was one of my favourite places to be, so open and free, I never have to hide there. This is usually the feeling I have in the Cullen house, but not today, the atmosphere was different, more tense. We walked through the front door to find that everyone was doing their usual routine thing, Emmett and Jasper watching a football game, Rosalie fixing a vase of flowers, while discretely admiring herself in the mirror above the flowers, Esme sitting in her chair humming to herself while reading a book, and Edward and Carlisle hunched over the computer reading some scientific thing that I wouldn't understand. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room, I remember being in here once before, looking for a backpack and some money to give to Renesmee and Jacob when we thought we were all going to be killed by the Volturi.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I said.

"Shhhhh!" she hissed. "You have to whisper, no one else knows about this yet, and I thought that you should be the first to know."

"Know what?" I whispered.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I had a vision." She whispered.

"Alice, you have visions all the time, what's new about that?" I whispered, confusedly.

"No, no, no, it's not the vision itself, it's what I saw in the vision." She whispered.

"Well what did you see?" I hissed impatient that she wouldn't get to the point.

"Well I think I might have seen Victoria." She said quietly.

"That's impossible!" I hissed. "She's dead!"

"Apparently not."


End file.
